


Child's Play

by Exxxalted (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I just really wanted to write Nicaise, M/M, Nicaise Lives, Revenge Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Exxxalted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain of sapphires in his chestnut curls made Nicaise's status obvious: He was the favorite. It wouldn't last much longer, the Regent was sure. Such a shame. Was it too late to have the boy cut?</p><p>Takes place just after the Regent sent the Akielon assassins after Laurent. Mostly a self-indulgent revenge fantasy and an excuse to write Nicaise, because he's my favorite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child's Play

The boy was _exquisite_.

 

He had settled himself upon the arm of the throne, lips pursed, eyes hooded and distinctly unimpressed despite the utter decadence of the show being put on before them. He had his meager weight resting back on his hands, each wrist decorated with thick golden bands, his fingers wrapped in rings. He had one leg propped up at the edge of the seat, his bare ankle pressed defiantly to the Regent's thigh. The swathe of blue silk that was bound low about his hips had ridden up, giving all in the room a sinuous glimpse of bruise-littered thighs.

 

The swell of pride the Regent felt for those still-swollen lovebites set his blood to quickening, and sweet little Nicaise sent him a teasing smirk.

 

Of course the boy knew the effect he had.

 

This had happened a thousand times before: Even with a pair of especially lovely pets performing before them, the Regent's eyes would be on his own pet.

 

Who could blame him? Nicaise was _exquisite_.

 

At the cusp of fourteen, he had already been a pet for three years. Never had the Regent had one so well trained, one who predicted his desires even half as well as Nicaise did. The boy was perfect. The rain of sapphires in his chestnut curls made his status obvious: He was the favorite.

 

It wouldn't last much longer, the Regent was sure. Such a shame. Was it too late to have the boy cut? His softness wouldn't last forever, and the Regent reached up to press his ringed left hand to the small of the boy's back. The skin there was milk white, warm and soft and absolutely flawless.

 

"Your Highness?" Nicaise's voice was still high, still unbroken, the softness of it nearly drowned out by the murmuring of the courtiers occupying the room, by the moans and broken whimpers of the pets performing before them. It was arrogant, a pet addressing the Regent in full view of the court, and to use the King's title...

 

The Regent was not the King.

 

Not yet, anyway. The Akielon assassins hadn't reported back yet. It was simply a matter of time.

 

The boy's arrogance was rather fetching, though, and with a grand, sweeping gesture of his hand, the Regent ordered the council chamber emptied, and Nicaise slid closer, giving a little shiver when the Regent's eyes met his, blue on blue. The hand slid along Nicaise's jaw, a ringed thumb stroking at his plump bottom lip, teasing, the other hand pulling him closer.

 

Just when those silken lips were within reach, though, the doors swung open once more, and Laurent sauntered into the room. It seemed the assassins had failed. Such a shame. "Uncle," was all the Prince had to say for himself.

 

"Nephew," was the reply. The Regent was clearly disinterested, curling one arm around Nicaise's waist and pulling him closer, just to the edge of the throne's arm, and the boy shivered, gooseflesh rising along his bare shoulders.

 

"I'll have you know," Laurent said, his voice cold, "that your most recent attempt on my life has failed."

 

Nicaise's pretty lips parted around a sardonic, "Given you're still alive--"

 

The Regent cut Nicaise off with a rough squeeze to his hip, and the boy whimpered, a startlingly _young_ sound. He gave no resistance when the Regent pulled him from the arm of the throne to straddle his lap with bruised thighs. " _Silence_." It was a command, and Nicaise obeyed, hiding his face against his master's neck, idly fingering a long, thick, golden pin that held the Regent's red velvet cloak in place against his shoulder. His other hand tangled itself into the Regent's hair. With Nicaise occupied for the moment, the Regent turned his eyes back to his nephew, asking, "Why would you--"

 

"Think you're out to kill me?" There was something almost mocking in Laurent's voice, a sarcastic little grin on his plush, pretty lips. The Regent forced himself to focus on those glacial eyes instead. "Because you've been at it for ages. Do you really think I would be fool enough not to see it?"

 

"Not in a thousand years," came the Regent's denial, Nicaise held tight to his chest, "would I ever consider harming my own flesh and blood."

 

"Your own flesh and blood," Laurent replied, self-assured as always, "would know your tricks better than anyone else."

 

Again, firmer this time, the Regent began, " _I would never_ \--"

 

"Besides," Laurent added, arms crossing over his chest, "I was informed."

 

To that, the Regent said nothing, though the crease of his brow and the tightness of his mouth and the sudden sharpness of his gaze was reply enough.

 

As if in confession, Nicaise's lips brushed the curve of the Regent's grizzled jaw, and he was soon met with two pairs of steely blue eyes. He slid the pin free of the Regent's cloak, sliding its sharp end along his lips. It was a tease, but it did nothing to throw off the Regent's attention.

 

"You?" The Regent asked.

 

A grim twist of petal-pink lips, the plunge of a long, thick pin into delicate skin, and Nicaise said, " _Me_."

 

A rough shove sent Nicaise hurtling back into Laurent's arms, but pulling the pin from his neck had been a mistake, a gush of crimson staining the gold of the Regent's fine doublet. The pin-- More a small, thin dagger than a pin, really --skittered across the floor as he flung it away, and that seemed to take all the energy he could muster. The Regent's strength was fleeing his body faster than his blood was. He could not even rise from the throne, only his eyes lifting to the coconspirators before him. _My boys_ , he thought, a stab of bitter pride roiling in his gut. There was a cold sort of satisfaction in Laurent's eyes, blood-spattered Nicaise held tight to his chest. _What a pretty picture they make_.

 

It wasn't until those blue, hateful eyes slipped closed that Laurent spoke. "Well done." Pulling a silken handkerchief from beneath the laces at his wrist, he dabbed a bit of stray crimson away from Nicaise's cheek. The red of it lit his eyes up like blue flames, blazing and proud. "You did wonderfully."

 

At that soft, honest praise, Nicaise shivered, and he clasped at Laurent's wrist, pressing soft, warm lips to the Prince's leather-gloved palm, the bloodied kerchief fluttering to the marble floor.

 

There were shadows in Laurent's eyes when he slid his free hand through chestnut curls, sapphires catching along his fingers as he murmured, " _Exquisite_."

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a despicable person for shipping Laurent and Nicaise, but I do. Laurent isn't the sort to act upon it, I know, but they have a certain bond, as well as a common enemy in the Regent, so. 
> 
> Mostly, I just wanted to write Nicaise giving the Regent what he deserves. The little shippy bit, well... 
> 
> Also, this is the longest piece I've written for the Captive Prince fandom! It's nearly double as long as my other pieces! :) Be ready, though: There's a multichap piece in the works! 
> 
> Excited for more? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
